


you are so good for me (i love you)

by sapphfics



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: "I never thought I'd be this happy again," Natasha admits.She's smiling at Mary and it's kind of like sunlight shining through a stained glass window. Mary looks away and thinks that the stars can't hold a candle to Natasha's eyes.Or: Mary and Natasha, under the stars and in the grass.





	you are so good for me (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waved/gifts).



 "I never thought I'd be this happy again," Natasha admits.

She's smiling at Mary and it's kind of like sunlight shining through a stained glass window. Mary looks away and thinks that the stars can't hold a candle to Natasha's eyes.

To this day, Mary doesn't know what she did to deserve her. Natasha is ethereal. Mary's quite certain Natasha must be an angel, or something of that kind, for she is sure that no one born of this world could be so wonderful.

"Neither did I," Mary replies. "Then again, I've never been particularly happy, with my father being -"

"A terrible person who wasn't worthy of breathing the same air as you?" Natasha supplies.

"I loved him, I suppose," Mary sighs. "I could never hurt him, no matter what he did. It's just how it was."

Natasha grabs her hand.

"It's over now," Natasha reassures her because she knows Mary often fears that all of this will have been a dream and she'll wake up in the morning to her father's cruel laugh. "You never have to go back there again."

"I will be eternally grateful to have met you," Mary whispers, as though she is telling a great secret. She gazes into Natasha's eyes and smiles.

"As am I," Natasha grins. "I cannot help loving you."

Mary blushes embarrassed. "I did wonder if you had gotten a hint of my true feelings when I sent that. That was the closest thing to a love letter I'd ever written."

"I'll admit, I did think something of it," Natasha smirks. "I did read it about forty times each night."

Mary blushes happily. "I love you."

"I love you too," Natasha responds without hesitation.

Mary hopes it can always be like this, where she is with Natasha, and no one else.

 


End file.
